


/rewrite/ Robotic hugs are the Warmest

by Yashironene



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort fic, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Fluff, K1-B0 - Freeform, M/M, Making Shit Up As I Go, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, WIP, dangan ronpa v3 - Freeform, except now you date kiiboy, fluff no plot at least not yet, its like that bit at the end where you can talk to everyone, kiibo - Freeform, maybe eventually talk to others, no death au ig, not finished, saiibo, shuichi saihara/K1-B0 - Freeform, this spawned from kinnie stuff and still is kinda related to that but less lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashironene/pseuds/Yashironene
Summary: Shuichi tries to get close with his friend Kiibo hoping they become more than friends but neither him or Kiibo are exactly the kings of romanceTLDR Shuichi tries to win over Kiibo there's no competition and keebs likes him too but they're dumb and it takes a while
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 25





	/rewrite/ Robotic hugs are the Warmest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robotic Hugs are the Warmest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127045) by [Yashironene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashironene/pseuds/Yashironene). 



> Yo this is told trough Shuichi's POV just wanted to make that clear just in case it's not

"Can you spot any constellations Saihara?" I break from my trance and turn to Kiibo. I sit up straight, quickly looking back up at the sky. I manage to spot one and point up to the middle of the sky. "There's Scorpius! at least I think so." I turn to him for confirmation, nervously smiling. He stares for a minute and then spots it. "Oh, I see it now!! How interesting!" He appears happy, excited even; I'm glad he's having a good time. I wasn't sure I'd get so much as a maybe to my invite to go stargazing, so this night is already a success.

I keep finding myself staring at him instead of the night sky. I mean how could I not? Though he's a robot, he seems to have very authentic and strong emotions. I sometimes forget he's a machine, but due to his bulky appearance, it’s not long after that I remember. A brief moment passes as I’m finally able to muster up a reply if you could even call it that. "Thank you for accompanying me Kiibo, I truly do appreciate you spending your time with me" "It's no problem!! I'm always glad to spend time with my classmates whenever I can." His smile is genuine and caring; I wish to see it more.

We continue to look at the sky as silence fills the air for what seemed like hours until Kiibo finally breaks the tension. "Do you enjoy the night time Saihara?" "Only somewhat.” I replied, “I like the stars and cool breeze of the night, but I'm more of a morning person. I like to see the sunrise as everything turns a golden hue just for a second. It brings me back to a more simplistic time I suppose. Why do you ask?” "Well, we are on a date stargazing together." I sit up straight caught off guard by this, does he like me like that? "A date?" I ask, he turns to me, red in the face. "I-Is that not what this is? I apologize if I misinterpreted the-" I have to cut him off. "No no, it's fine, while I may not have been expecting that, I wouldn't mind if that's what this is." I start to turn pink as well. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him, but I never thought he felt the same way nevertheless confess so casually.

He’s starting to fidget; I can tell he’s nervous. I can’t blame him, to be completely honest, I am as well. “Well if this is a date, shouldn't we be doing more lovey-dovey stuff?" He asked, "l-like holding hands or kissing?” His embarrassment is adorable; I can't get enough of it. I chuckled a bit then respond. “Only if you want to we can just go at our own pace, alright?” Despite being considerably nervous, I feel a sense of solace when I’m with him. It’s like we’re the only two people on earth, or I guess on the school grounds to be precise. “Well in that case," he makes eye contact with me for a short moment before closing his eyes and holding out his hand. “w-will you hold hands with me Saihara?” His face turns flushed. Over such a small gesture? He really must be inexperienced. I grasp his hand as he gradually opens his eyes again. “Of course.” He suddenly seems less tense. I notice his hand is quite warm. It feels more human-like than I anticipated. His ahoge flutters; how does it even do that?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short aaaaa! I have alot more planned Im just very slow but tbh grammer checking etc took me moe time then it did to write this haha. More chapters coming soooooon!


End file.
